LJSecret Love
by Penmaster0001
Summary: Hey, sorry it took so long. Chapter one is finished, and I'm about to write chapter two, but it won't upload.


Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! At the first part, James is narrating, though for the rest of the story, I'll be narrating. At the end of the chapter, please right a review. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: What James Thinks  
  
"Lily Evans is my friend and always will be.nothing more and nothing less. End of conversation! Now shut up, Sirius!" I said to my snickering best friend, Sirius Black. But before we entered our seventh year in Hogwarts, I discovered he was right, though I was certainly NOT going to tell him that.  
  
Now, Sirius said that I was quite attracted to Lily, but if I was, it was absolutely NOT her looks. If Lily heard this, she'd bite my head off, but it's true. She's got her thick, fiery, red wilderness of hair in a crazy, curly tangle and it was always tied up in a large black rubber band. Her skin was a dark and dusky brown and she was what everyone called tall and awkward. And she wore over-sized glasses that were bigger than her face.  
  
But if Lily didn't have good looks, she had some good points. For one, she's got the most beautiful green eyes that any girl ever had in our batch, or any other batch. And she's sweet, charming, friendly and WAY smart. She's the teacher's pet, though she doesn't really want to be and she has the teachers wrapped around her little finger.they'd do anything for her!  
  
She's part of our group.the Marauders, that is. Though she usually stands back and watches, she's played a prank or two, and my other friend, Remus Lupin is Lily's neighbor and he was never prouder than a mother is of her newborn baby than when Lily 'accidentally' kicked Mrs. Norris into the lake.  
  
But I'm getting into too much description. Let's get to my story.  
  
James and Sirius were walking to the Leaky Cauldron.hoping to meet Remus, but certainly NOT Peter Pettigrew. He was part of the group, but no one thought much of him.  
  
Remus was sitting at one of the tables, watching everyone who went by with twinkling eyes. "You look very serious today, Moony old friend," said James.  
  
"Very funny, Prongs. And it's a very cheerful greeting," said Remus with a snicker.  
  
"So, is Peter here?" asked Sirius anxiously.  
  
"No, he went here yesterday and caught a cold staying out in the downpour," Remus had a mischievous grin spreading from ear to ear on his face.  
  
"YES!!! I mean, oh that's terrible," said Sirius.  
  
The other two burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, let's go," and James led the other two to the brick wall, tapped the proper bricks and went in Diagon Alley. "By the way, did Lily come along with you?" James added.  
  
"Well, she did, but she went to Diagon Alley first, cause I wanted to wait for you guys," said Remus.  
  
"Worried about your girlfriend, James?" Sirius had a sly grin.  
  
"Shut up, you dog," James said.  
  
They went to shop after shop, buying their books and school supplies and running into their old schoolmates, friends and enemies alike.  
  
They were passing by Quality Quidditch Supplies (they were not very curious, though, because they already had the brooms, Silver Arrows) when someone called their names.  
  
James looked around for the owner of the voice. It was a familiar one, but he just couldn't remember whom it belonged to, especially when he saw the girl who owned it.  
  
She had long, straight, fiery red hair, shining green eyes, and milky- white skin, slender hands and long legs. He was going to let his jaw drop, but Sirius wouldn't let him live it down if he did. Instead he just stared incredulously at the girl, who was approaching the three.  
  
"Finally, you're here!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Looking good, Miss Evans," Sirius grinned.  
  
"I see your powers of flattery have been increased a lot over the summer, Mister Black, but I'm not falling for them," Lily said, rather jokily. "And James, why are you staring at me like I'm some sort of new specimen of animal?" she added.  
  
James snapped out of it. You're a complete idiot, James Potter, a complete idiot, he thought. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked her.  
  
"A bit late for the remark, you might say, and if you weren't, I'd say, what are you, blind, or something? Does the name Lily Evans ring a bell?" Lily snapped at him.  
  
"Oh! Well, accept my humblest apologies, for I thought you were somebody else," James bowed mockingly.  
  
"Oh, puh-leeze! I'm going to a shop, if you don't mind," said Lily. She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"Intending to follow her, lover boy?" teased Remus. "She looks like a flower, but stings like a bee,"  
  
"Are you catching Sirius's virus, Moony?" snapped James. "What is your problem, both of you? I do NOT, for the last time; I do NOT like Lily Evans in the way that you mean! Now, please, can we carry on our lives?" But James, for once, was afraid that Sirius and Remus were right.  
  
For days after meeting Lily for the first time all summer in Diagon Alley, he thought endlessly about her. He lay awake at night, thinking about her. His meals were interrupted with his constant thoughts about her. A letter for Lily lay untouched in his desk for three days. If Sirius and Remus could see him now, they'd laugh their heads of and nag, "I told you so!"  
  
Finally, he decided to write Lily a friendly letter. At least, he hoped it was friendly. He wasn't writing from his head, and that made all the difference of what he'd be writing.  
  
"Let's see, how should it start?" James said to himself. "Hmm." then his heart thought it out and he scribbled it down, with lots of blots and crossed out words in the process. He criticized it over and over again, until it was ready to be thrown into the trash.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I hope you're fine. I'm also hoping Petunia isn't making you miserable. Not that she would, knowing that you'd threaten to put frogs in and under her bed if she did. Bet you're doing fine without the rest of us Marauders. I must say that you gave me a shock when I last saw you, and really, I didn't know you, and I guess that's the reason you were so cold to me. Sure, maybe to Sirius, but that's different. He's Sirius Black! He's the womanizer, the boy dripping with flattery (don't tell him I said so, because I didn't mean to). Looking forward to seeing you all on the train to school. Give my regards to Remus.  
  
Your Friend, James  
  
The letter may have sounded rather stiff, but, James thought, it was much better than adding all those things that made the letter rather more friendly than it ought to be. He wasn't outspoken like Sirius was, so therefore, he wasn't going to tell Lily what he felt about her. He had much trouble writing the closing remarks most of all.  
  
"What should it be? Love.no way.Yours truly.too business-like.Your pal.sounds bubbly, like what a seven-year-old would write to his best friend.what the heck should it be?" James pondered and pondered and pondered until he came across 'Your Friend'.  
  
"If it was so simple, why didn't I think of it before?" James muttered, amazed how truly stupid you could be when you have a serious crush.Remus would put it, "When you're in love," but he didn't reach the love stage yet.or did he?  
  
He tied the letter to his owl's leg and it flew out the window.  
  
"What did I do? I'm so dead," James muttered as he collapsed on his bed. 


End file.
